


Alexander, Go Back To Sleep

by Julia_Writes



Series: One Shots of the OT4 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, But this really focuses on Alex and Herc, Fluff, Herc can definitely speak Irish in my world, I mean, Imma tag it because I love us, Insecurity, Insomnia, Ireland, It's obvious that the four are dating, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Writes/pseuds/Julia_Writes
Summary: Hercules is on holidays to visit home, but why is his boyfriend back in New York awake?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote because it's stupid o'clock here and I should really be asleep

Hercules was woken from his morning doze state by a Twitter notification. He glanced at the time - 11:12. Soon his mum would be banging on his door anyway, complaining that he was so rarely home that he wasn’t allowed sleep through the whole visit, so he might as well get up now. He checked his phone to see what had actually woken him, only to see a tweet from Alexander. Despite having all three of his partners on Twitter notifications, it only ever really showed Alexander’s, because both John and Lafayette were too busy monitoring Alex’s twitter usage to actually tweet themselves. He glanced at the watch that showed the time back in New York - 6:13. New York was five hours behind Ireland, and it was a Saturday. What was Alex doing tweeting? He opened Facebook.

**Private message to: Alexander Hamilton**

**Hercules -** dude why are u awake??? have a lie in its Saturday

**Alexander -** Haven’t slept yet

Hercules sighed. Alex’s sleeping habits had improved since they’d met him, but it still went through bad patches. 

**Hercules -** Alex, babe you have to sleep

**Alex -** I can’t, I just finished this essay and we’re past the point of no return at this point, I’ll sleep later today

Alex’s logic often left something to be desired. For the most intelligent person that Hercules knew, he was an idiot sometimes. He knew that Alex wouldn’t listen to him if the chat continued like this, so instead he opened Skype and easily found Alex’s account; it was highlighted to him because he was the only friend Hercules had there who was online.

**HercForDisneyPrince calling A.Ham**

Despite being mildly annoyed at his boyfriend, Hercules still smiled when he answered the Skype call. Alex was clearly exhausted, to the point that Hercules doubted he’d gotten any sleep the previous night either. He was sitting at his desk, wearing John’s hoodie that Hercules was eighty percent sure had actually belonged to him at some point, especially if the way it swamped Alex’s frame was anything to go by. His hair was up in a bun and he was wearing earplugs - probably to stop Lafayette or John from being woke up by whatever weird music one listened to at six am.

“You’re not even in bed, Alex, how on earth are you supposed to go to sleep?”

“It’s nice to see you too Herc, yes, I also miss you dreadfully,” Alex crossed his arms and pouted at the camera. Hercules struggled to not to grin.

“I do miss you dreadfully, you idiot, because if I was there, we’d be in bed, cuddled up asleep.” Hercules responded, taking note of his boyfriend fidgeting with the strings of the hoodie. Something was wrong.

“It’s too late to go to bed Herc, plus John and Laf are fast asleep, I’d just wake them up.”

“It’d take a lot more than you getting into the bed to wake Laf and, even if John did wake up, he’d just cling on to you and then go right back asleep.” Alex didn’t say anything. He was being uncharacteristically quiet. “What’s wrong, babe?” Alex only shook his head, mumbling into his knees, which he’d pulled up to his chest while Hercules was talking. 

“Alex, come on, talk to me,” Hercules said. “Something’s bothering you.”

“Anxiety’s not great at the moment,” Alex managed, though it was clearly a fight for the words. “Work stress and Lee is being a _pain_.”

“Is that it?” Hercules asked. He didn’t want to push Alex too far, but also didn’t want his boyfriend to keep it bottled up.

“I miss you a lot,” Alex began and once he opened that floodgates he couldn’t stop, getting faster and faster. “And John’s so busy at med school that I feel like I haven’t seen him properly in weeks. And Laf is only just back from France, but now you’re gone and we haven’t done anything just the four of us in so long and I’m kinda worried that you’re all getting sick of me, which is understandable, I’d be sick of me too, but you guys are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I just-“  
“Alex!” Hercules stopped his boyfriend. “None of us are sick of you. I love you - we all love you. Everything’s just a bit manic at the moment. I promise, we’re not sick you. We could never be sick of you.” Alex quickly wiped at his eyes and Hercules’ heart broke that he couldn’t climb through the screen and prove to his boyfriend that he really did love him more than ever. 

“Sorry,” muttered Alex, giving Hercules a watery smile. “Anxiety makes me think stupid things sometimes and it’s hard not to believe them all.”

“Don’t apologise, babe.” Hercules replied. “How long has this been bothering you?”

“A while,” admitted Alex, after a brief pause. 

“You should talk to us, babe,” Hercules said, silently cursing himself for not seeing Alex sinking in to himself the past few weeks. Alex could fool them all, when he really tried.

“Yeah, I know,” Alex replied, not sounding particularly convinced.

“But, right now, you should be going to bed,” Hercules reminded him. Alex didn’t fight him this time, just picked up the laptop and carried it with him into their bedroom. Hercules smiled fondly at Lafayette and John - John looked particularly small when their very tall significant other was wrapped around them. Even through Alex’s shitty mic, Hercules could hear Lafayette snoring. Alex lay down next to John, who briefly stirred.

“Alex? What time is it?” John sounded extremely groggy.

“Don’t worry about that, John, just go to sleep.” As Hercules predicted, John curled his free arm and leg around Alex before immediately slipping back to sleep. Alex yawned.

“Sing me a song?” he asked, closing his eyes. Hercules rolled his eyes, but was never one to be able to deny any of his significant others anything. He started to sing _Seoithín Seó,_ the Irish lullaby that his mother used to sing to him; quietly, not wanting Hugh to hear him. Before he had even reached the end of the song, Alex was asleep, sniffling slightly. Hercules sat there, watching his partners sleep, a whole ocean away. He’d be back with them all in a week, but then, it felt like a year. Hugh, of course, chose that moment to barge loudly into his room.

“Hercules, mum’s made a great breakfast and I will eat it all-“  
“Hugh! Shush!” Hercules glared at his little brother, who apparently hadn’t noticed the laptop until then.

“Oops, sorry dude,” he said, though he didn’t look very sorry. “Who are you even talking to, it’s mad early in the big city.”  
“Doesn’t matter, they’ve just fallen asleep,” said Hercules. “I’ll be down in a second, just wait.” Hugh gave him a thumbs up before leaving the room.

**Private message to: Alexander Hamilton**

**Hercules:** see told u you'd sleep. Love you. Talk later xxxxxxx

**Group message to: Alex protection squad <3**

**Hercules:** Guys we gotta do something about Alex. He's not doing too well. Love you both. Talk later xxxx

Hercules sighed. There was nothing else he could do from here, so he stood up to go join his family at breakfast. He could only hope that being a free ear to listen had helped Alex, even a little bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, tell me what you think! I'm really rusty, I know. I was thinking of expanding on this verse, maybe?
> 
> Same Alex, I also can't sleep because of a fear of abandonment.
> 
> Herc can totally speak Irish, I bet. We'd have a great old gossip in Irish, making his French and Spanish speaking SOs very jealous. Don't worry Herc, I got you


End file.
